In many memory devices, including random access memory (RAM) devices, data is typically accessed by supplying an address to an array of memory cells and then reading data from the memory cells that reside at the supplied address. However, in content addressable memory (CAM) devices, data is not accessed by initially supplying an address, but rather by initially applying data (e.g., search words) to the device and then performing a search operation to identify one or more entries within the CAM device that contain data equivalent to the applied data and thereby represent a “match” condition. In this manner, data is accessed according to its content rather than its address. Upon completion of the search operation, the identified location(s) containing the equivalent data is typically encoded to provide an address (e.g., CAM array block address+row address within a block) at which the matching entry is located. If multiple matching entries are identified in response to the search operation, then local priority encoding operations may be performed to identify a location of a best or highest priority matching entry. Such priority encoding operations frequently utilize the relative physical locations of multiple matching entries within the CAM device to identify a highest priority matching entry. An exemplary CAM device that utilizes a priority encoder to identify a highest priority matching entry is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,613 to Diede et al., entitled “Content Addressable Memory with Longest Match Detect,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The '613 patent also discloses the use of CAM sub-arrays to facilitate pipelined search operations. Additional CAM devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,706,224, 5,852,569 and 5,964,857 to Srinivasan et al. and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,116, 6,256,216, 6,128,207 and 6,262,907 to Lien et al., the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
CAM cells are frequently configured as binary CAM cells that store only data bits (as “1” or “0” logic values) or as ternary CAM cells that store data bits and mask bits. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, when a mask bit within a ternary CAM cell is inactive (e.g., set to a logic 1 value), the ternary CAM cell may operate as a conventional binary CAM cell storing an “unmasked” data bit. When the mask bit is active (e.g., set to a logic 0 value), the ternary CAM cell is treated as storing a “don't care” (X) value, which means that all compare operations performed on the actively masked ternary CAM cell will result in a cell match condition. Thus, if a logic 0 data bit is applied to a ternary CAM cell storing an active mask bit and a logic 1 data bit, the compare operation will indicate a cell match condition. A cell match condition will also be indicated if a logic 1 data bit is applied to a ternary CAM cell storing an active mask bit and a logic 0 data bit. Accordingly, if a data word of length N, where N is an integer, is applied to a ternary CAM array block having a plurality of entries therein of logical width N, then a compare operation will yield one or more match conditions whenever all the unmasked data bits of an entry in the ternary CAM array block are identical to the corresponding data bits of the applied search word. This means that if the applied search word equals {1011}, the following entries will result in a match condition in a CAM comprising ternary CAM cells: {1011}, {X011}, {1X11}, {10X1}, {101X}, {XX11}, {1XX1}, . . . , {1XXX}, {XXXX}.
Conventional techniques to reduce power consumption within CAM devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,191,969 and 6,191,970 to Pereira. In particular, the '969 patent discloses a CAM array having CAM cells therein that include a discharge circuit connected between each cell and a fixed ground potential. Each of the discharge circuits includes a control terminal coupled to receive a control signal indicative of the logical state of a match line segment in a respective row. These discharge circuits may be turned off to prevent discharge of respective match line segments during a search operation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,280 to Wong et al. also discloses a technique to selectively precharge match line segments during a search operation. However, the match line precharge circuit described in the '280 patent may suffer from relatively poor speed performance during a search operation. This poor speed performance may result whenever a wider timing margin is used in each stage of a search operation to account for worst case timing conditions. These worst case timing conditions can occur when only one CAM cell within a segment of CAM cells indicates a “miss” condition while all other CAM cells in the same segment indicate “match” conditions. Thus, in the '280 patent, the timing margin associated with each stage of a search operation should be sufficient to account for the presence of a “worst case” miss signal before a decision can be made on whether to precharge a match line segment associated with a next segment of CAM cells. U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,074 to Srinivasan discloses a precharge circuit that uses selective look-ahead match line precharging techniques. The following patents also disclose subject matter relating to match line precharging: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,115; 6,125,049; 6,147,891; 6,166,939; 6,240,001; 6,262,929 and 6,343,029.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,441 to Dietz et al. discloses the use of inverters and pull-down transistors to pass match line signals from one match line segment to another match line segment during a search operation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,685 and 5,598,115 to Holst also disclose the use of rail-to-rail (i.e., Vdd-to-Vss) pulsed ground signals during search operations. These pulsed ground signals may facilitate selective match line discharge operations.
A conventional match line signal repeater is illustrated by FIG. 1. In particular, FIG. 1 illustrates a segmented row of CAM cells 10 that utilizes serially connected inverters I1–I4 to pass match line signals from lower match line segments to upper match line segments during a search operation. The segmented row 10 is illustrated as including three equal-length match line segments (x10 MLa, x10 MLB and x10 MLc) that are each electrically coupled to respective segments of CAM cells 12a, 12b and 12c. Prior to commencement of a search operation, a plurality of active low precharge signals (PRECHARGE 1–3) are switched high-to-low in sequence during a precharge time interval. When this occurs, PMOS precharge transistors P1–P3 turn on in sequence and precharge the three match line segments to logic 1 levels (e.g., Vdd). During this precharge time interval, pairs of differential comparand data lines (not shown), which are electrically connected to the segments of CAM cells 12a, 12b and 12c, are globally masked (i.e., both the true and complementary data lines within each pair are pulled low). A search word is then applied to the data lines to commence a search operation. During the search operation, at least one match line segment is pulled low if one or more miss conditions exist in the illustrated row 10. A worst case timing scenario may exist when only the leftmost CAM cell in the row 10 (i.e., CAM cell 0) indicates a miss and all other CAM cells (i.e., CAM cells 1–29) indicate a match (often referred to as a “hit”). When this occurs, a gradual pull-down of the first match line segment x10 MLa is accelerated from left-to-right across the match line segments x10 MLB and x10 MLc, by the inverters I1–I4. Thus, the inverters I1–I4, which may be designed to have relatively strong pull-down paths, can operate to increase the pull-down speed of the match line segments and thereby improve the worst case timing characteristics when search operations are performed.
Content addressable memories may also be designed to provide inter-row configurability that enables short word search operations (e.g., x72) and long word search operations (e.g., x144, x288, etc.) to be performed. In particular, FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,789 to Pereira et al. illustrates CAM arrays having width expansion logic (WEL) circuits that support long word search operations. The '789 patent describes a long word as a data word chain having a first data word (FW) and a last word (LW) and possibly one or more continuing data words (CW). Each WEL circuit is illustrated as include a match carry input (MCI) and a match carry output (MCO), which are configured to support the passing of match carry signals from one row of a CAM array to a next row of a CAM array during consecutive search operations. CAM cells are also used for storing control bits, including a start bit (ST) and an end bit (END). The start bit indicates that the corresponding data word is the first word in a data word chain and the end bit indicates that the data word is the last word in the data word chain.
Notwithstanding these conventional techniques to improve match line signal speed and reduce match line power consumption in segmented CAM arrays, there continues to be a need for additional techniques to further reduce power consumption and achieve high speed operation of CAM arrays having segmented match lines.